Exiled
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: What is wrong within Slytherin house, why are some of it's members acting so strangely. This is told through the eyes of one Hermione Granger as some very odd things begin to occur, Draco/Hermione!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The 6th year had finally reared it's ugly head. Hermione heaved her trunk up the station platform as she looked around for Harry and Ron. It had been a hectic enough day as it was. She had been brought all the way from Herefordshire near the Welsh borders to the busy heart of Metropolitan England. What was more she was about to make an even bigger leap back into the Wizarding world. A thousand things to do flicked through her mind. She had the prefects meeting to attend almost as soon as she arrived, she had yet to study all of her new school books and then there was the matter of Viktor and the letters she had to write. Suddenly her cloak was pulled over her eyes and her prefects badge tingled as a charm bounced off it's shiny surface.   
  
"Hey!" She whirled round looking for the culprit, there was no one to be seen. Muffled sniggers by her ear gave it away and an expression of eternal patience clouded her face.   
  
"Alright, Harry , Ron it was very funny you can come out now.   
  
Ron's flaming red hair emerged out of thin air followed by a pair of bright brown eyes.   
  
"Hi Hermione, how's it going? Had a nice summer?"   
  
"You're turning into another lot of Fred and George's" She reprimanded but she smiled nonetheless, it was good to be back.   
  
A loud whistle announced the imminent departure of the Hogwarts Express. Mrs Weasley bustled over and gave them all hugs. Ron went pink and tried to squirm out of it.   
  
"Now you three, no more heroics this year. I don't think I could take it."   
  
She pecked Ron on the cheek just as they boarded the train. The doors slammed shut and they were once more on their way back to School. There was a definite tension in the air this year. Several Professors accompanied the students and more parents had been present than ever before.   
  
"I bet Malfoy is loving all this," grumbled Harry, "he's probably spent the summer being initiated or something."   
  
"My Dad said Lucius Malfoy's been acting really shadily over the last few weeks." Ron said thoughtfully.   
  
Hermione remained silent. She had in fact seen Draco Malfoy last week in Diagon Alley. He had been in Gringotts and completely unaccompanied. He hadn't seen her and since she'd been with her parents she had preferred it like that.   
  
"Malfoy's Dad is a Deatheater, I know that personally." Harry shuddered, he wore the same odd look of pain he always wore when he spoke about Cedric.   
  
"Well, we'll see how things go this year. Dad reckons the ministry will've put him in Azkaban by Easter. It's completely secret though so hush hush."   
From there the conversation wandered aimlessly through various topics. OWL grades were of paticular interest. Harry and Ron had passed well with seven good grades each. This was of great relief to both of them. They both wanted to become Aurors and planned on taking three NEWTS in Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions. The latter had caused great pain to them but it was absolutely necessary if they wanted to be Aurors.   
  
Hermione had, as expected, swept the board with eleven grade As. She had no definite career in mind but was rather interested in becoming Sorceress. This didn't require any paticular subjects and so she had chosen those she loved most. Those being: Ancient Runes, Theology of Magic and Transfiguration. Harry snorted at Theology of Magic, neither he nor Ron could see the point. It was a brand new subject and reportedly very hard. What was more no one seemed to know about it. Still Hermione stuck with it. The teasing was just getting to much when the Refreshment cart wheeled by distracting them all.   
  
The train rattled ever onward. It rattled into Hogsmeade just as dusk was falling. They all climbed into a carriage heaping their luggage into the extra seat.   
  
"Potter, move your moth infested suitcase I was going to sit there."   
  
Harry groaned at the sound of the languid drawl. Malfoy was standing outside the carriage, trunk in hand, about to mount the steps.   
  
"Shove off, go and ride with your bodyguards."   
  
Something flickered in Malfoy's grey eyes. "I'll sit where I want Potter now move it." He didn't sound so casual now. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Harry moved the suitcase giving Malfoy a dirty look.   
  
The Slytherin boy folded his long limbs inside the car and it rolled off on the short ride up to Hogwarts. It was a very awkward silence inside the confined space. Malfoy was doing his best brick wall impression and giving no indication of why he had chosen to ride with three Gryffindors, particularly these Gryffindors. He looked a little frazzled and his robes were dusty but he was as Malfoy as he'd ever been and sneered at them as they entered the great hall and sat down.   
  
The Great Hall had been splendidly decked out with the banners of all four school houses. The sky was now a velvetly black with the stars sprinkled like silver hundreds and thousands across it. The house elves had outdone themselves providing huge portions of beef stew for the tired students. They all soon forgot all about Malfoy and his odd behaviour. It was drowned in a see of good cheer and hot food. 


	2. Hints of Dissent

As a prefect Hermione was obliged to spend at least some of her time in the Prefects common room, which was usually to be found somewhere on the third floor. She usually picked Wednesday afternoons since she had plenty of free time that day when Harry and Ron were both in Potions.   
The common room was a comfortable place, it faced out across the grounds and the walls were of polished mahogany. Large plush armchairs were scattered about that you could sink into and forget all the work. It was precisely this that Hermione wanted to do right now. The first weekend had been all admin and catching up but tomorrow lessons loomed. The Gryffindor common room was packed and Harry and Ron were out in the rain practising with the team so Hermione had quietly slipped out for a bit.   
She ducked down into a low oak corridor on the second floor and tapped her wand against a specific panel at the far end.   
"Breadsticks" She mumbled, a trapdoor opened and a finely wrought metal ladder spidered it's way down. Four feet later she emerged into the common room. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate. The room was almost deserted, only Justin and Terry were there engaged in a vicious game of Wizard Chess. She sat in one of the comfy chairs nearest the fire it was only when she glanced across that she noticed Malfoy.   
She suddenly had the feeling that you usually only get near extremely dangerous creatures. She coughed slightly and shifted in her seat.   
  
"So Granger, the old fool is making token Prefects now?"   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
Malfoy laughed derisively. "You can't believe you're a prefect on your own merit. Sure you're a swot but you need to be a leader as well, and frankly you're not."   
  
"So why am I a prefect?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious, to appease the other half-bloods and muggle-borns in this bedlam of a school."   
  
Hermione had long since given up being drawn into fights by these taunts. She snorted in disgust and turned to her book. She tried to read but she could feel those eyes on her, cold, grey eyes. They made her shiver. She couldn't resist she had to look up. She glanced ever so quickly frowning as she did so and then did a double take. He wasn't sneering or looking so stupidly superior. He was staring at her with the oddest look on his face, as if he was trying to debate saying something important. It stayed for a flash before the familiar façade looked back at her.   
  
"What are you staring at Granger?"   
  
She shook her head in annoyance and finally settled to her books. She could still feel his gaze contemplative and devoid of explanation boring through the pages and to her own eyes. He was still there three hours later when she picked up her book and left. She decided to walk out and meet Harry and Ron. As she neared the Quidditch pitch seven sets of Green Robes met her eyes.   
  
"When did you arrive?" She questioned. Damien Silverthread the fifth year captain regarded her with disdain before answering that the Gryffindor team had left over an hour ago and that if she didn't want a nasty hex she could stop spying now.   
After giving Silverthread a dressing down on how to speak to Prefects she went back to Gryffindor tower. The hubbub had somewhat subsided and the team had returned from practice. Harry waved her over.   
  
"Have you seen Slytherin's new team?"   
"Yes, just now, why?"   
"They look good," Harry frowned, "I saw their seeker catch the snitch even after he lost control of the broom. I know how hard that is."   
  
Hermione merely shrugged, "I'm sure we're still going to paste them."   
  
Ron pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and suggested a quick game before tea. Ginny pulled up a chair and all four of them began to play the hazardous game.   
  
"SNAP." The cards matched and emitted a large red flash with accompanying purple smoke.   
  
"Watch it you'll singe the sleeves of my robes."   
  
"Sorry Ginny."   
  
Even at fifteen Ginny still blushed when Harry spoke to her. Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks as Harry and Ginny both grinned. Across the common room Seamus bellowed out that it was time for Dinner. Hermione was very hungry after the whole hectic day and just wanted to eat and sleep before lessons began the next day.   
  
"Chips!" Harry yelled shoving his way in front of several first years to get to their usual seats.   
  
"What put you in such a good mood?" Ron asked as Harry bounced down into his chair.   
  
"I dunno, maybe it was those cakes Hagrid gave me."   
  
"Or maybe you aren't studying enough, read a book Harry and get all serious like Hermione here."   
  
Hermione blushed, she knew it was all meant in fun but still it hurt to be called a bookworm.   
  
"Come on Hermione smiiiile," Ron pulled a few faces and then mimed a few of the teachers. Professor Sinestra's famous "noooooooow STUdents" Finally did the trick and she began to giggle. Usually when someone serious starts laughing it is infectious and soon enough they were all laughing hysterically. Only the food arriving made them shut up. Dinner was fairly uneventful after that. Harry wanted seconds and Ron decided to wait. Hermione started to walk back to the Dormitory looking forward to a good nights rest when she saw two figures in school robes slip down the stairs towards the potions lab. Sighing she decided it was her responsibility to make sure students were not breaking the rules. They could easily just be Slytherins but she was pretty sure that their house wasn't this close to the classrooms. She moved more slowly trying to catch what the two were whispering about.   
  
"Are you sure we can?"   
  
"Yes, shut up."   
  
"But, but he wouldn't like it."   
  
"He had his chance, my Dad says to stay away from people like that."   
  
"But we really don't have to do this."   
  
"Shut up, I told you before this is us getting our own back."   
  
If they were Slytherins they were going completely the wrong way and if they weren't then they were still in trouble. The figures dived into the Potions lab. Hermione pulled out her wand and stepped into the doorway.   
  
"Lumos."   
  
The figures spun round, both looked completely shocked.   
  
"What are you two doing in here?"   
  
  
Hehehe cliffhanger! Who are the mysterious figures? Wait and see!! Review please and in the words of the lil Jewish lad in Keeping the faith "I love that I suck." 


	3. Angels

Crabbe and Goyle spun round, identical looks of surprise on their normally gormless faces.  
  
"We were, um, getting Potions supplies for Professor Snape." Goyle replied looking very shifty.  
  
Hermione wasn't swallowing any of it. "Oh really, shall I go and ask Professor Snape why he wanted the ingredients to be taken out of the lab?"  
  
"Can if you want." Goyle looked more confident than normal. "He wanted to brew it privately in his office, see we have the list." He thrust a roll of scrunched parchment towards her. There were indeed a list of ingredients on it and it was signed. Hermione felt a surge of annoyance, she couldn't pull them up for this but she had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to this than just ingredients.   
  
"Very well, but if I catch you two in here without a note then you are both going to be reported."  
  
They both scowled at her and she could hear them begin to whisper again as she walked away.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood!"  
  
"Never mind her, you got the lot."  
  
"Yep" Goyle sounded very smug. She shook her head and resolved to keep an eye on them.  
  
As she exited the dungeons she caught sight of Draco Malfoy walking in her direction. She didn't want another encounter with him and steered herself as quickly as possible towards the opposite doorway.  
  
"Hey, Granger, what were you doing down there?"  
  
It was too late to pretend she hadn't heard. Malfoy's acerbic tones radiated across the bare stone, she braced herself and turned to face him."  
  
"Dealing with those two morons you call friends." She expected another snide comment but Malfoy just grunted and shrugged. He had disappeared down the steep steps before she could figure out what he wanted or had said.  
  
It had happened too often to ignore now. Draco Malfoy was acting strangely and so were the few other Slytherins she had seen. She told Ron and Harry what she had just witnessed. They seemed concerned until she explained that they had a note, then they seemed to lose interest claiming she was bothering about nothing.   
  
"Boys are just so thick-headed." She moaned as she drew the covers closer up to her chin.  
  
"Hmmm?" Lavender sounded half asleep and Parvati was already snoring. Hermione decided to give it a rest for tonight, after all there were classes tomorrow.  
  
The Christmas term was always the coldest. Deep snow blanketed the castle and grounds making getting to most classes an expedition all of their own. Hermione chuckled slightly as Harry and Ron disappeared into the freezing dungeons. She would be spending a cosy lesson in Ancient runes. Or at least she thought so.  
  
"Ahhhh, Miss Granger. Well I see that half the class has arrived."  
  
"Half Professor?"  
  
"Yes I am not quite sure who the other student is.......what can I do for you?"  
  
The last part of the sentence was addressed to the small boy who had just poked his head meekly round the door. Hermione recognized him as one of the Ravenclaw first years.  
  
"Please sir, I have a note from Madame Pomfrey for you."  
  
"Really, well give it here."  
  
Flitwick swayed thoughtfully on his tottering pile of books as he scanned the note. He emitted a sudden high pitched giggle that made Hermione jump.   
  
"Well, well.....I say he had that coming." He muttered to himself as he gathered up his notes.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"We are going to the hospital wing Miss Granger. I have located our missing student."  
  
Not ten minutes later they were stood at the oak door to the Hospital wing. Flitwick produced a walking stick from seemingly thin air and reached up to pull the bell. Madame Pomfrey's head emerged a few seconds later.   
  
"Come in Professor, I see you've brought your class with you. Cup of tea?"  
  
"Please Poppy. Miss Granger could you take these. Read them through I will be there momentarily."  
  
Hermione took the stack of parchment and books and went through into the main ward. She looked around briefly before realising just who her fellow student was.  
  
"Oh no, of all the people. Granger what do you want?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick brought me over. We are having the lesson here. Why are you in the hospital wing."  
  
Of all the things that Draco could have done she wasn't expecting the one he did next. He removed his cloak to show a bare chest. Why he wasn't wearing his top became apparent when a pair of snow white wings were unfolded from his shoulders. When he moved out of the sunlight a faintly glowing halo could be seen hovering about three inches from his head. She managed to suppress a giggle but the smile forced it's way up to the surface.  
  
"Oh hahaha, very funny." His voice dripped with acid sarcasm.  
  
"Well, umm it kinda suits you."  
  
He got up and twirled around a few times so she could see the full extent of the wings. They spanned a good six feet and were shaped exactly like swan wings.  
  
"Do these look convenient, can you really see me getting around comfortably with these?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't need a broomstick...." She couldn't help it she dissolved into helpless giggles.  
  
Malfoy looked at her stonily for a few seconds. This didn't help. The contradiction between his angelic exterior and deadpan expression only made her laugh more. He couldn't keep a straight face either. A smile slipped it's way through and before he knew it he was laughing to.  
  
"How, how did it happen." Hermione gasped when her breath returned.  
  
Malfoy stopped laughing. He looked past her and all trace of humour vanished from his demeanor.   
  
"Accident."  
  
Hermione got the strong feeling to drop it and began shuffling through the pages Flitwick had given her.   
  
"Here, you're supposed to read through this."  
  
For the rest of the lesson she kept stealing odd glances at him. The wings were getting smaller and the halo was fading. He seemed closed off from the world and very preoccupied. Over what or why was none of her business and yet she still couldn't help wondering......... 


	4. Rusty armour

The next few weeks saw everyone settling into the new routine. Hermione was very much taken aback to discover Draco Malfoy in nearly all of her lessons. The only one he didn't take with her was General Sorcery. She was also mildly intrigued to find out that he had a brain behind his somewhat immature façade. He would infuriate her by sitting back and making stupid comments in class and then writing a top grade essay, how could anyone do that? His strange behaviour did not cease and he actually began to speak to her with something approaching mutual respect. This was the situation she was in on one lazy afternoon in Ancient Runes. Professor Flitwick was in London dealing with the Ministry so she and Draco had been trusted to work alone.  
  
"No, see here, it's Phoenician. The Babylonians didn't use that letter it came later."  
  
A half scowl graced Draco's face. "Maybe you are the queen of this subject Granger."  
  
He was always like that. So guarded but with a sense of humour lurking just beneath the surface. Right now she had just scored the first match point and proved him wrong about the origin of the document they were translating.  
  
"I could well be but we need the Babylonian script not this." She idley picked up the copy of Run rings around Runes that they had open on the desk.  
  
"Maybe so but that doesn't get us anywhere we'll need advanced Arithmancy to tackle this dating system, that's the only way we're going to know when it was written."  
  
Match points equal, she thought wryly, "fine we'll go and get an Arithmancy book from Professor Vector."  
  
The Arithmancy classroom was full of Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth years. She knocked politely and asked for the book she needed. Professor Vector was a wild looking man with a shock of black hair now streaked with grey. When he saw the two of them he slammed down the chalk and almost strutted over.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy my two top scoring drop outs! The Dating Tome you say, not to worry not to worry, won't be a tick."  
  
He disappeared into the back office and a frantic rustling could be heard. They waited awkwardly as the class stared at them. A boy who Hermione recognized from the Quidditch pitch incident whispered something to his friend. They both sniggered and then put down their heads.  
  
Draco looked somewhat uncomfortable. The two girls near the back were muttering and giggling, they kept turning to look at the two sixth years. At first Hermione assumed they were laughing at both Draco and herself but then she caught the word "Malfoy." This pricked her curiosity and she began to listen out harder. Unfortunately her concentration was broken by the class suddenly breaking into hysterics.   
  
They were all looking at Draco who was trying to catch the small squadron of paper planes that were zooming round his head. Every time his hand brushed one it would swoop out of reach and dive for his face squirting ink as it did so. He looked pretty ridiculous dancing and hopping out the way and Hermione couldn't help laughing. Non the less she pulled out her wand and stunned several of the planes. Fuming, Draco pulled them to pieces and threw them in the bin.  
  
"Tell Vector I went to the toilet or something," he muttered as he passed.  
  
The Professor emerged just as Draco's cloak flicked around the corner. He looked at the laughing eyes of his class and turned to Hermione.  
  
"What's the joke?"  
  
"Nothing Professor." She said quickly. The boy and his friend shot her a thankful grin which she didn't return. She took the books and hurried back to the Ancient Runes tower room. Draco wasn't there. She felt a twinge of guilt for laughing along with the rest and not helping from the start. Then she dismissed it as a harmless joke that would bring the stuck up snot down a few pegs.  
  
She had completely under-estimated the "joke". Lessons finished at half past four and by Dinner at five the entire school knew how the mighty Draco Malfoy had been ridiculed by a few fifth years. The oddest thing was how pleased all the Slytherins seemed. They sat and smirked at Draco as he ate a quick lunch and left. Hermione nudged Harry hard and hissed at Ron to shut up as they hollered over the crowd.  
  
"Heard about the INKcident Malfoy, thinking of flying as a career."  
  
They both looked at her incredulously.   
  
"Hermione it's Malfoy, he's had this coming for ages. It's even better than the ferret thing in the fourth year."  
  
"Ron I was there and it wasn't funny, it was cruel."  
  
"You were there, did they really dive bomb his face with ink pellets and spitballs? Did he beat up the guy that did it?"  
  
"No and no."  
  
"I can't believe your on his side, do you have a crush on the guy or something? Lighten up even the Slytherins think that it's funny."  
  
"That's just it......I can't put my finger on it but something's up with them."  
  
They both gave her an 'oh not this again look'. "Okay Mione when you're done with Slytherin Conspiracy theories do you want to come and play Chess later?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you at Eight I just have to go and do some work in peace."  
  
She pulled her Satchel up from beside her seat and set of for the third floor common room. It was nearly always deserted in the evenings and was the perfect place to curl up and revise work. The ladder rustled in it's runners as she climbed it. She poked her head and shoulders into the room and was concerned to hear muffled sniffing. It ceased when she put her bag down with a thump.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Granger how are you?"  
  
Draco was silhouetted against the flames. She couldn't make out his face but when the fire flickered and cracked it illuminated shining rivulets on his face. He was the one she'd heard. Her heart hammered against her ribs.  
  
"Are you sure your fine? That was a nasty joke and the school......"  
  
Draco's defenses slammed into place. "I am not bothered by such petty minded acts Granger, why have you come looking for me anyway, I don't need sympathy and I am not feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"I never said you were and I wasn't actually looking for you, I was going to read."  
  
His gaze didn't waver. "Well why don't you go and do that then?"  
  
"Fine," she snapped shoving him aside, "I will."  
  
Not having any reply he slumped down into a chair and stared seemingly hypnotised into the flames. The hours slipped past and somewhere over the farside of the castle the clock chimed quarter to Eight. Hermione gathered up her books and glanced over to Draco in annoyance. She was shocked to see he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful with his head resting on the arm. He did look tired though. She made up her mind to make more of an effort to get along with him after all they were nearly seventeen. 


	5. Jelous weasels

"Check!"  
  
Draco sat up triumphantly, leaning back in the plush chair. Hermione half frowned and half smiled as she surveyed the board. Carefully she moved her queen up to take Draco's bishop. He grinned wolfishly and moved a lowly pawn swiftly into her queen's square.  
  
"I was hoping you'd do that."  
  
"I wasn't concentrating."  
  
"Yeahhhh, that's what they all say."  
  
"Shut up and move."  
  
He did. All the Red chess pieces were cheering. They could smell victory, Hermione's on the other hand were grumbling and shuffling their feet, hooves or battlements as they moved. It was mate in three.   
  
"That's four to me and three to you Granger."  
  
"Damn you! Can't we play something that I can do?"  
  
"Like what? Noughts and Crosses?"  
  
She gave him a mock offended look and then shook her head. "No, how about Jenga."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Come back tomorrow and you'll find out."  
  
"Sure, same time as usual."  
  
She nodded as her head disappeared beneath the floor. The routine to find out what was up with the Slytherins wasn't working so well but unexpectedly it had resulted in something of a friendship between herself and Draco Malfoy. He was the only person bar Ron ever to beat her at Chess, and Ron had only beaten her once not four games out of seven.  
  
Draco was a lot of things but he was definitely not stupid. Far from it, whatever was going on in his life it had made him concentrate a lot more on schoolwork and it was showing. In the project they had worked on for Ancient Runes he had pulled equal weight towards their A and he was a good duelist in Charms practice.  
  
"You were with WHO?" Exploded Harry.  
  
"Draco, we were playing Chess."  
  
"Draco? Draco MALFOY. Hermione what is it that you have for that GIT? Six hours of CHESS?"  
Ron had remained silent in sheer disbelief for the whole of Harry's outburst. His ears were very pink and his eyes seemed about to pop out is head.  
  
"Hermione the guy is a Deatheater, it's obvious look at how everyone treats him. He's going to kill you or something or kidnap you."  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron."  
  
"I am NOT being bloody stupid why do you always call me that!"   
  
"I DON'T"  
  
"YES YOU DO, YOU ALWAYS PUT ME DOWN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND HANG OUT WITH MALFOY SINCE HE'S THE ONLY ONE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"   
  
Both Ron and Hermione stared daggers at each other for a few seconds before turning away and marching to their respective dormitories. Harry, left standing in the middle stared helplessly around for a few seconds before hurrying after Ron.  
  
By the end of the day the whole of Gryffindor had heard about the row. Fortunately no one factored Malfoy into the equation or things could have been worse. The house seemed divided on who was right but urged the two to apologise before things became even nastier.  
  
Hermione did so, flanked by Ginny and Harry she apologised for ever trying to say Ron was stupid and offered a hug. To her surprise Ron scowled and turned away. After that the feud got worse. Harry was forced to make conversation between the two. Ron still seethed with humiliation and jealousy. He could only think of one thing to prove he was better than Malfoy and above Hermione's annoyance. He resolved to be nastier than ever to Malfoy.  
  
"Oi Ferret, aren't you supposed to live in nests with other vermin why are you a loner!"  
  
"Looking forward to Azkaban Malfoy?"  
  
"What's this I hear about your manor being raided, fined, disgraced how the mighty are fallen!"  
  
The insults flew at every opportunity. To his surprise he found the Slytherins were on his side. They laughed along with him as he taunted Malfoy and even helped aim a few sly hexes. The Hufflepuffs were only too glad to join in as were most Gryffindors. Ravenclaw for the most part kept out of it, but neither did they try and stop it.  
  
Draco talked to Hermione less and less. He could be glimpsed in the gardens late into the night avoiding the main school like a plague. It was kept out of the classrooms almost completely, it was like a giant conspiracy to crush him. It made Hermione physically sick to see him looking more and more fed up and ill.  
One day he didn't turn up at all to meals or lessons. A chance conversation she overheard confirmed her fears that he wasn't in the Slytherin rooms either. With a knot of anxiety twisting her stomach she set off across the grounds. 


	6. Tea and Crumpets

This one is for you Hannah…….you mad lil mafy fan you.  
  
She passed across the deserted Quidditch pitch heading towards the quiet gardens at the far end of the grounds. The stars were out in full and one of the giant hooped goals circled the moon casting eerie shadows across the ground.  
  
"Draco?" She called anxiously into the still air. It was a hope against hope that he would reply but it was worth trying. She clattered down a set of rough stone steps leading to the centre of the garden. Ahead were several large shrubs. Suddenly she heard a harsh raspy noise coming from them. She froze and concentrated on listening. The sound got louder and was soon accompanied by rustling. Quite without warning one of the shrubs moved. This was so unexpected she let out a shrill piercing scream.  
  
"Hermione? What you doin down ere?"  
  
"Hagrid! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"I was only finishin tying these off, I din' mean to scare you." The giant paused as he tied the final knot. "So why are ye down here at this time."  
  
" I was, umm looking for someone."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
She caught herself in time to prevent her jaw dropping but Hagrid didn't seem to notice and carried on talking.  
  
"He's been down at my hut all day, been come down a lot recently mind you. Says he's having a hard time up at school."  
  
"He talks to you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think me and 'im got off on the wrong foot, he's a fine young lad when ye look past 'is surname."  
  
Still trying to get over the idea of Hagrid and Draco being anything but adversaries Hermione followed the groundskeeper back to his hut. Hagrid threw open the wooden door only to be bowled over by his huge boarhound, Fang. Hermione stepped over Hagrid and looked around the small wooden room. Draco was sprawled in one of Hagrid's armchairs gazing listlessly into the flames of the roaring fire. He turned to face her.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"Is that all you're going to say? I was worried sick about you."  
  
His expression softened slightly. "I'm sorry," he said flatly, "I just expect a hard time from everyone these days."  
  
She didn't really have a reply. Instead she pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. Hagrid had recovered from being knocked backwards and offered them some food. Five minutes passed and Draco said nothing. A steaming pot of tea and a plate of hot buttered crumpets were set down in front of the two of them.  
  
"Well err, I got some tidying up to be done out back." Hagrid said tactfully and left them alone.  
  
Draco munched through two crumpets before he deigned to speak again.  
  
"So you really were worried about me?"  
  
"Yeah, the whole school seems out to get you and I have no idea why."  
  
He snorted and gulped back half a cup of tea.  
  
"I'll give it to you in one word……..Malfoy."  
  
"Your family?"  
  
"Uh huh." He replied through a mouthful of crumpet.  
  
"The whole world sees me as a Malfoy and that carries a lot of unfortunate connotations."  
  
"Well……" Hermione replied as noncommittally as she could.  
  
"Face it Hermione even you think I am a deatheater."  
  
Taken completely off-guard she fought to get her words out.  
  
"I…I….no not once I got to know you."  
  
"So that's a yes then." He frowned and turned to look at the fire once more.  
  
"Well everyone has got me wrong. Some just have their facts wrong, others just never bothered to listen properly in the first place."  
  
"So, you're not a deatheater."  
  
"NO!" he said forcefully throwing a paper ball into the fire. It crackled menacingly.  
  
"I never wanted to be. Sure I am proud of my heritage, I have ten generations of wizards behind me. That doesn't mean I have to go around blowing up muggle-borns."  
  
"You do act like your Dad sometimes. Look how you were to me."  
  
"Were, were," he looked at her earnestly, "give me some credit. I have grown up a lot over the summer what with all that's been going on."  
  
"What has been going on?"  
  
He rubbed his face with both hands and started fiddling with a stray strand of silver blonde hair.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Yes I would. I have swallowed my fair share of unbelievable things in my time, remember I am a muggle-born."  
  
"All right, but don't interrupt me because it's very complicated."  
  
"Ever since the tri-wizard tournament and Voldemort's return Mum and Dad have been getting more and more into the 'old habits'. I am too young to remember what it was like, obviously, but I knew they were up to something. I was left on my own for days at a time. Told that if anyone called I was to repeat some plausible excuse. When they got back the newspapers would always break with some news of a killing or muggle baiting. So I was more than alarmed as you might imagine. Anyway on my first day back home after the fifth year Dad called me into his study. He asked me a few questions, like what I thought of being a Malfoy and what I thought of Potter. He seemed pleased at the answers and then…….."  
  
Draco looked up sharply.  
  
"Someone's listening."  
  
The words had barely passed his lips when the door was blasted open in a jet of green light. At the door stood a group of masked figures. They moved in quickly. Draco stood as well, he appeared to be going for his wand.  
  
"Well, well, well…..about to spill all to the Mudblood Malfoy?"  
  
"Get out." Draco's voice was tight with rage. "Hagrid will be back soon."  
  
"No he won't." Hermione couldn't see the face of the person speaking but they sounded amused.  
  
If that threw Draco he didn't show it. "Leave now."  
  
"Or what? We are going to make you pay you little coward. You thought you had it bad before well you don't know you're born."  
  
One of them yelled out a spell. It was unlike anything that Hermione had ever heard. All she saw was Draco crumple to the ground unconscious. One of the masked figures reached down and pried his wand from his fingers. Then they pointed it at her. The last thing she was aware of was a flash of blue light and a terrible pain in her head. 


	7. Aftermath

I apologise for the plot knot…..however it is a cool way to accomplish so character development that should never be squeezed into four paragraphs.  
  
The Author Girl  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you awake? Madame Pomfrey she's awake."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt, she fought to remember what had happened. Images crowded in clamouring loudly for attention. She frowned at the confusion. Ron and Harry came into focus by her bedside. They both looked very concerned.  
  
"Oh Hermione we were so worried! When they found you….." Harry's words were rushing out so fast he got tongue tied.  
  
"Now, now Harry. Miss Granger needs her rest, especially after an ordeal like that."  
  
Madame Pomfrey shooed her friends away and started fussing round Hermione's bedside.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting something to eat dearie?"  
  
"Yes, please." Her voice sounded throaty and her mouth was bone dry.  
  
"Very well, I think a nice soup will do, Professor Dumbledore will be here to see you shortly. I sent word to him as soon as I heard you were up."  
  
Hermione was half way through a bowl of vegetable soup and a generous helping of freshly baked bread when the school headmaster arrived. Dumbledore looked very grave and sat down heavily in the carved wooden chair by her pillow. Professor Snape was with him. Even he didn't look happy to see her like this.  
  
Dumbledore coughed thoughtfully. "Now Miss Granger, I know it may be hard but I need you to tell me exactly what happened."  
  
It all replayed in vivid technicolour. Draco lunged for her, the hate written all over his face. He'd punched her, kicked her, spat in her face calling her a Mudblooded little bitch, told her to leave him alone and stop prying into his family's affairs. The memory came to an abrupt stop as Draco pointed his wand at her and uttered a curse. The avarda kedavra.  
  
She told as much as she could. Dumbledore nodded seriously at key points. Snape became more and more like a statue as the details got more graphic. As she reached the part where he'd aimed the curse she began to shake.  
  
"I….I can't believe he tried to do that. He wanted to k..kill me." She sobbed finally.  
  
"Miss Granger you do realise the seriousness of these accusations. They could put Mr Malfoy in Azkaban for life."  
  
Still crying Hermione nodded. "I know Professor," her eyes narrowed, "I hope they lock him away forever."  
  
"It is beyond my understanding why Mr Malfoy would do this," mused Dumbledore.  
  
"In the meantime Miss Granger try to get some rest. I am sorry we had to ask this of you so soon."  
  
They left her alone once more. Harry and Ron appeared a few minutes later both looking worried.  
  
"Herm, is it true?" Harry asked slowly. "Did Malfoy…did he…."  
  
"Yes." She spat, he failed to finish it though, he tried to use the avada kedavra curse."  
  
Harry's face drained of all colour.  
  
"I'm so sorry, we didn't listen to you, you tried to tell us something was up with the Slytherins, but we didn't listen and we nearly lost you.." he trailed of as words failed him.  
  
Ron didn't say anything he just looked very agitated.  
  
They spent the next few hours trying to have some fun. It was all a bit hollow, the bandages covering the curse marks from the hexes Malfoy hadn't missed served as a constant chilling reminder. Despite all this they did manage a few laughs and when the others finally left Hermione felt slightly better than she had.  
  
She fell asleep to find only nightmares. Taunting death eaters in a circle around her. She whirled around trying to spot Malfoy. He was no where, all the masks pressed closer to her, she screamed out loud. There was a flash of blue light and then Malfoy appeared cackling madly, just as he had looked when he'd aimed the wand at her head. Blackness, then a heart beat . He'd failed.  
  
The next morning she felt to drained to get out of bed, which was very fortunate seen as Madame Pomfrey insisted she rest completely for the next week. Ron turned up to see her alone.  
  
"Harry's in a homework lesson." He explained, plonking down a large back of strawberry creams.  
  
"He sends his love."  
  
He rummaged inside her bedside cabinet and pulled out a battered old cardboard chess board.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Fancy a game chuck?"  
  
She obliged and they began. The pain in her head impeded her concentration and soon Ron got ahead.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"I've got a headache Ron I can't help it."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say!" He smiled and began packing away the pieces.  
  
Suddenly Hermione was reminded of that far off chess game with Draco, he'd said the same thing. Why was she playing chess with him? All that time was he planning to kill her? It didn't make sense.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ron asked noticing her staring into space.  
  
" I was thinking about Draco, when I played chess with him one time he said exactly what you did just now."  
  
She'd expected an insult from Ron about Malfoy, instead he looked away and remained silent.  
  
"What are they going to do to him?" he asked finally.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore came this morning and said he's being taken to London for a trial, he's already admitted under Veritaserum that he did it. It's just a formality."  
  
Ron looked distraught. "So, so he's going to Azkaban?"  
  
"They can't, there aren't anymore dementors. They're going to take away his magic and then lock him up in St Mungo's for life."  
  
"Oh…I thought…..that they'd let him off or something….since he missed and he's ….young."  
  
The last word came out sounding as if Ron was about to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"I gotta go…." Ron said in the same tone and then nearly ran out of the door.  
  
Hermione was left with nothing but an empty chessboard and riddles she couldn't answer. 


	8. Deja Vu

Voila! I hope this undoes some of the plot knot.  
  
On her second night in the infirmary Hermione found it almost impossible to sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she fell straight into nightmares. In one of them Draco hadn't just beaten her, Ron had been there trying to protect her and Draco had managed to kill him before turning on her. She woke up once more staring into the blackness of the ward.  
  
She needed to get out of bed for a bit and clear her head. She pulled on a jumper and a pair of loose shoes over her nightie and set off down the corridor. She wondered vaguely about fetching a few things from Gryffindor tower and wandered vaguely in that direction. One of the rooms in the corridor still had a lamp on, there was a shadow flicking in and out of it and a deep male voice echoed out the doorway. It didn't belong to any of the teachers. Growing quieter she edged nearer.  
  
"......relieved when I heard. I must say I had feared for your life if this got back to the Dark Lord."  
  
Someone replied, their voice was too low for Hermione to catch even one word.  
  
"Don't give me that. You can be straight with me."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"I've already stated the facts Draco. I will do what I can to get you out of this. I am sure something can be arranged. I am so proud of you, you're welcome back home any time now."  
  
At that moment Hermione's foot hit a particularly creaky floorboard. The shadow stopped, listening.  
  
"Someone's coming. They can't find me here. Stay strong I'll see you soon."  
  
The light went out and the corridor descended into silence once more. Was that who she thought it was? There was no way it could have been, but then? Deciding it would be safer to return to bed she turned back and moved as noiselessly as she could to her bed.  
  
A few short hours later early morning light began to stream through her windows awaking her from a light doze. She suddenly felt someone's presence in the room with her and opened her eyes in alarm. She was mildly surprised to see Professor Dumbledore seated in the same carved chair looking thoughtful.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am glad to see you are awake."  
  
She wasn't quite sure how to respond that so she just smiled wanely.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey tells me you have been experiencing nightmares."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Would you mind describing them, it is of utmost importance."  
  
Hermione tried to describe every last detail of the dreams and visions. It was hard but this time she managed to keep it together. Prompted by Dumbledore she remembered half forgotton shades of twisted scenes that her unconscious had been throwing at her. She finally stopped talking when there was absolutely nothing she hadn't said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely a few times and then rang on the little bell that Hermione could use to call Madame Pomfrey. The Matron hurried in looking slightly harrased.  
  
"Yes Headmaster?"  
  
"You can send him in now Poppy."  
  
Madame Pomfrey disappeared back outside the room. She then sheparded a very nervous Ron Weasley to the head of Hermione's bed. Dumbledore gave a subtle nod and she left leaving the three of them alone. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Now then Miss Granger, you tell me that some of your dreams recall a blue flash prior to your losing consciousness."  
  
Hermione nodded, uncertain of exactly what was happening.  
  
"And yet," Dumbledore continued, "the Avarda Kedavra curse emits a green flash. This fact caused me great puzzlement until Mr Weasley came to see me late last evening." Ron now looked even more on edge. "Mr Weasley, could you please tell Miss Granger what you saw."  
  
"Yes, umm.....err," he stuttered, " I.....I followed you down to Hagrid's hut."  
  
"What!" Hermione was roused with sheer rage. Ron stopped talking and went beetroot red.  
  
"Miss Granger, please." Dumbledore sounded almost close to impatient. Ron went a few shades lighter and carried on.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione I was jealous, but I can talk that over later. The important thing is that Malfoy didn't do anything to you. I was watching the whole thing through Hagrid's windows."  
  
"Are you mad, I remember it all. It's in here!" She gestured to her head violently.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, you and him were talking, I couldn't hear mind you. But then I heard voices coming across the Quidditch Pitch. They were laughing. I was going to go, I didn't want to be seen, but then I caught the words Voldemort and Mudblood. I got nervous then, I thought Malfoy had set it up so I froze and watched."  
  
The silence was tense. Ron seemed to be gathering his wits for the final part of the tale.  
  
"an...and then these deatheaters came in through the door. Malfoy stood, it looked like he was trying to protect you. Then he shouted at them to get out. One of them got out their wand and aimed a spell at him. He collapsed on the floor. They took his wand and then aimed it at you, but it wasn't the avada kedavra, it was a blue snake thing. It went into your head through your eyes. Then they all formed a ring and chanted something. Then they took you out....."  
  
He broke off, staring at the floor, mute with emotion.  
  
"So you think that they changed my memory?"  
  
"Most definitely." Dumbledore pondered. "However the question is why?"  
  
"Can you undo it?" She asked urgently. She didn't want these shameful and hateful memories of Draco if what Ron said was true.  
  
"I believe so, however it will require the presence of Mr Malfoy."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. It would be hard to face him without experiencing at least some fear and hatred, even after Ron's revelation, the memories still felt real. After a brief pause she looked Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"Can we do it now?"  
  
"Certainly, if you feel able."  
  
She followed Dumbledore to the room she had listened outside the previous night. As she passed the threshold she felt like she'd passed through something solid. A barrier? They had locked Draco up, and he was innocent, Draco? It all came back again she swayed on her feet reaching out to the wall for support.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?"  
  
It was Draco, in the flesh. She shrank back fearful. His face changed from happy relief to hurt confusion.  
  
"What..what's wrong? They told you I didn't do it!......you told her didn't you!" His voice rose in panic and he turned to Dumbledore in desperation.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore laid a kindly hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be fine, please hurry up!" She muttered trying not to look Draco in the eyes.  
  
Dumbledore rallied his robes around him and began muttering a complex incantation. He pressed the tip of his wand to Hermione's forehead and then did the same to Draco. Hermione felt as if she'd been placed in a foggy room. When the wand touched her it was if a giant fan had blown away the fog. The confusing memories of the assault vanished and she remembered what really happened.  
  
A wave of emotions broke over her and she began laughing and crying almost at the same time. Draco stared in obvious bewilderment.  
  
"Did it work? Do you still hate me?"  
  
He got his answer with a huge hug. Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck and held him fiercely.  
  
"No, I don't hate you. You tried to save me from them."  
  
Draco remained rigid in her arms for a few seconds. Motionless with shock, he wasn't used to women doing this to him. Then he came to his senses and returned the hug.  
  
"I'm so glad," he whispered in her ear, "I don't know what I would have done if you thought I was guilty of that. I would never do that to you."  
  
Dumbledore had regarded the whole scene with quiet amusement but upon seeing Madame Pomfrey look discretely in his direction he spoke up.  
  
"I think that Madame Pomfrey wishes that you both rest. I am sure we can arrange visiting hours later."  
  
Hermione smiled tearfully and pecked Draco gently on the cheek. Leaving the warm embrace she returned to the hospital wing with a few less demons than before. 


End file.
